The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: COMPLETED!What happens after Rome? I'll tell you. Lizzie and Gordo think about their feelings, Kate becomes nice and Miranda returns!
1. Everything Changes

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
A/N: My cousin and I were watching the end of The Lizzie McGuire Movie and it ends after they go back into the party. * Just have to add this: GORDO IS HOTT! Lizzie is so lucky to be kissing him! Sigh...* Ahem, but she exclaimed, " How can they shut it off right there?! What happens in the elevator?! What happens at home?!" She was going into hysterics when my super intelligent brain clicked on and I came up with what happened in the elevator and going home... I know you all have these stories * like a dozen!* but still please read mine! THANKS! and Ciao!  
  
Chapter 1: Everything Is Changing For The Good  
  
As they walked back into the elevator, there was a tense silence.  
  
" Lizzie?" Gordo softly asked.  
  
She turned to him, a encouraging smile on her face. " Yeah?"  
  
" What was that kiss for?" he asked, looking up at me.  
  
" For being the best friend in the world."  
  
" Oh," he whispered. A look of utter sadness came onto his face.  
  
Lizzie hesitated. Was she telling the truth?  
  
" Gordo?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. " What?"  
  
She laughed too and leaned towards him, kissing his lips gently. It was just like the kiss on the roof, but one thing was different..  
  
He was kissing her back.  
  
As the elevator stopped, they stepped apart, goofy grins on their faces. They walked out into the after party at the Hotel. Before going to her room, she turned to him. " Hey, Gordo!"  
  
He grinned. " Yeah?"  
  
" That kiss meant more than my first kiss."  
  
Smiling, she walked off to her room and he pumped his fist in the air. " David Gordon strikes again!" he whispered.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Lizzie walked up to her room, contemplating her feelings. Did she just like Gordo as a friend? Or did she love him in that crush way?  
  
She sighed and stared at her door, preparing for a million questions to be bombarded at her from Kate. She opened the door.  
  
Kate was sitting on her bed, laughing at some photos.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but smile. " What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
Kate looked up and showed Lizzie some photos. Lizzie turned scarlet.  
  
There was a photo of her and Miranda with their mouths open catching Gordo kissing Brooke. Lizzie remembered how horrified she had felt.  
  
Kate was laughing her head off. Lizzie shoved her playfully. " Shut up!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kate then stopped laughing and a shocked expression came on her face. Lizzie turned pale and stuttered, " Sorry."  
  
Kate held up her manicured hand. " No, Lizzie, I'm sorry. We used to be best friends and I ruined it just because I cared about what these skinny, fashionable, popular girls thought of me. And I lost a great friendship with you and Gordo and Miranda."  
  
Lizzie's eyes welled with tears and she hugged Kate. " Welcome back," she murmured.  
  
They laughed and dried their tears. Lizzie sat by Kate and she asked, " So what's with you and Gordo?"  
  
Lizzie gulped. " Well... I mean.... umm..."  
  
Kate gasped. " Did you guys kiss?!"  
  
Lizzie nodded and Kate squealed.  
  
" Do you like him?"  
  
" No," Lizzie said. Kate's face fell.  
  
She continued, " Kate.... I think I love him."  
  
Kate squealed again and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Lizzie clapped her hands together.  
  
" That's great, Kate! You and Ethan are made for each other!"  
  
Kate blushed. They went back to looking at the yearbook, at the back section. * the one where they didn't show in the yearbook episode!*  
  
There was a picture of Kate slipping on a bananna peel. Kate was thrown into a fit of giggles. " I can't believe you actually did that to me!"  
  
Lizzie became uncomfortable.  
  
TL: That was Matt, actually. But hey! The little spiky head weasel was useful for once!  
  
She quickly changed the subject. " Hey! Here's a picture of Miranda dancing with Larry. Awww... they're about to kiss!"  
  
Kate smiled and then said, " And Larry had to ruin it by saying who he was. I still can't believe you disguised him!"  
  
Lizzie smiled wistfully at the memory of Larry trying on different clothes. " It was fun!"  
  
The door then opened and Lizzie's mom stuck her head in. " Lizzie?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah, Mom?"  
  
" It's time for bed."  
  
" MOM!"  
  
" I'm just kidding, sweetheart. But really, time to wrap things up."  
  
Kate laughed and replied, " Don't worry, Mrs. McGuire. I'll have her in bed by 12:00!"  
  
Jo got a puzzled look on her face. " Lizzie, whats goi-"  
  
Lizzie jumped off the bed and pushed her out the door. " Night, Mom!"  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
He stared at the telephone, Lizzie's number in hand. He sighed. He might as well do it.  
  
Dialing the number, he waited with bated breath for it to ring.  
  
RING! RING! RING! RI-  
  
" Hello?" came a clear, friendly voice.  
  
" Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
The girl laughed and replied, " Hey, Gordo."  
  
He smiled nervously at himself and forced himself to say, " I just wanted to call you to tell you goodnight and t-"  
  
Lizzie interrupted him. " That's so sweet, Gordo!"  
  
He opened his mouth to talk again but Lizzie said, " Hang on, Gordo."  
  
He could hear muffled talking in the background.  
  
Then, a heavy sigh came into his ear. " Sorry, gotta go."  
  
" Lizzie, I love you!" he said in a rush and hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Lizzie stared at the phone in disbelief. She then squealed and jumped up and down. Sighing happily, she snuggled under her covers and let the cool Roman air wash over her. 


	2. The Land Of Spaghetti

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
A/N: Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews! Mucho appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 2: The Land Of Spaghetti  
  
As Lizzie woke up, sunshine blazed in her eyes. She groaned and rolled over.  
  
OOF!  
  
Rubbing her head, she stood up from where she had fallen off the bed. She sighed and decided not to go back to sleep. She had a magor headache; it was no use.  
  
She opened her door and peeked out. Good, nobody was up. Creeping down the stairs, she made her way towards the kitchen.  
  
" Pop Tarts, here I come," she murmured, opening the refrigerator door. She gasped.  
  
" All they have is spaghetti?! I know this is the land of spaghetti, but this is ridicolus!"  
  
She turned around and came face to face with Gordo. She shrieked and jumped.  
  
He laughed and held his hands up. " Calm down, Lizzie."  
  
She glared at him. " Thanks for scaring the living daylights out of me!"  
  
He bowed. " You're welcome."  
  
She sighed and started to make her way towards the stairs.  
  
He stopped her. " Wait, Lizzie."  
  
She turned around. " What?"  
  
" I.... I meant what I said last night." he said, his face slowly turning red.  
  
Her own face was turning scarlet. " Thanks," she replied.  
  
He stared at her.  
  
She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
" I love you too, Gordo."  
  
He grinned and pulled her closer towards him. His head leaned slowly towards her when an angry voice said..  
  
" WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Sorry so short! It's still a good chappie though.... right? 


	3. Miranda's BAACK!

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
A/N: I know, I know, short chapter last time! But sometimes the shortest chapters are the best ones, 'cause they leave you hanging and leave me more room to write!  
  
Thank you to DumbledoresQuill for being my most faithful reader and reviewer. She has read most of my stories and always compliments me. So, props to her! Thank you so much!  
  
Chapter 3: Miranda's Baaack!  
  
Lizzie and Gordo jumped apart into the angry face of Sam McGuire. Lizzie turned pale and Gordo gulped. This was not good.  
  
" I'm going to pretend that I didn't see you two kissing. So, what were you guys doing, then?" Sam said with forced calm and a tight smile on his face.  
  
Gordo opened his mouth but no words came out. He shot Lizzie a desperate look. She shrugged in return.  
  
" Okay you two, enough of the silent language! Explain what's going on!"  
  
Lizzie gulped and said sweetly, " Daddy, I love you so much!"  
  
Sam was shocked. He certaintly wasn't expecting that. " Well, I love you too, sweetheart, but what's g-"  
  
Lizzie continued. " You're always there for me and I thank you. Thank God you're not like other dads who don't trust their kids and their friends. You'll always trust me, right?"  
  
Sam flushed. " Uhhh... yeah, sweetheart. Umm.... I'm gonna go now. Goodbye."  
  
He walked off in a daze. Lizzie smiled smugly and turned to Gordo, arching an eyebrow.  
  
He grinned at her. " Very crafty, McGuire!"  
  
She pretended to blush and modestly replied, " Practice."  
  
The two laughed and headed off to the courtyard.  
  
In Lizzie's Parent's Room  
  
Sam walked in, confused. Jo couldn't help but laugh. He had the most peculiar expression on his face.  
  
" What's wrong, Sam?" she asked, supressing another chuckle.  
  
" I don't know.... I mean.... Lizzie loves me..... Gordo was quiet.... All I wanted was some eggs!" he rambled on.  
  
Jo gasped. " Gordo was quiet and Lizzie was buttering you up? That's not good!"  
  
She sat by him on the bed and pressed him on. " Well?"  
  
" They were kissing!"  
  
Jo shrieked and dropped her glass * Don't worry, it was plastic!*. " I knew it!"  
  
" Knew what, sweetie?" he asked absent mindedly.  
  
" They love each other. That's so sweet!" she gushed.  
  
Sam jumped up. " Gordo loves Lizzie? That's not true!"  
  
Jo ignored him and peered out at the courtyard.  
  
It was a cute sight. Lizzie had her hair down in light waves * think of when she and Paulo are in that waterfall and he promises to never embarrass her! Pssh!* and was wearing a white tank top, brown jacket and blue jeans. Gordo was holding her hand and they were kissing. Jo could've melted. It was really adorable.  
  
" Jo?" came Sam's muffled groan from his pillow.  
  
" Yeah?" she asked, absent mindedly.  
  
" Let's not have any more kids."  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
* YAY! SHE'S BAAAAACK!*  
  
Miranda hopped up and down impatiently in the car. Her mother sighed.  
  
" Miranda, calm down!" she scolded.  
  
Miranda calmed down. " Sorry, Mami."  
  
Soon, they were at the Cambini Hotel and Miranda raced out of the car and up to the front desk.  
  
" Is Lizze McGuire here?" she asked the confused looking clerk.  
  
And I'm ending it right here! Stay tuned! 


	4. The Adventure Of Rome

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
Chapter 4: The Adventures  
  
" Is Lizzie McGuire here?" Miranda repeated.  
  
The clerk gave her a perturbed expression. She sighed.  
  
" Lizzie McGuire. David Gordon. Are they here?" she asked slowly.  
  
He pointed to the refrigerator. " We only have spaghetti, no cookies."  
  
She groaned in frustration but brightened when she saw Lizzie and Gordo rushing towards her.  
  
" MIRANDA!" Lizzie squealed.  
  
The girls hugged each other tightly and then Miranda hugged Gordo.  
  
Lizzie got a good look at Miranda and gasped.  
  
" Miranda, what did you do?" she asked.  
  
Miranda's normally long black hair was cut stylishly and dyed brown-red. She also had developed a tan. She was wearing an unique Chinese dress with flowers all over it.  
  
" Do you like it?" Miranda asked, grinning.  
  
Lizzie just squealed and hugged Miranda again.  
  
In Lizzie's Hotel Room  
  
Miranda was munching on some chips. " So what happened?" she asked.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo exchanged looks. Lizzie took a deep breath and told the story.  
  
Miranda couldn't help but laugh when Lizzie mentioned falling down and messing up graduation. " Too bad I missed it!" she howled.  
  
" Don't worry. My darling brother made copies," Lizzie said with gritted teeth. " Now, can you shut up and let me continue?"  
  
" Sorry.."  
  
" Then, anyway, Gordo and I were about to get on the plane and-"  
  
Gordo interrupted. " Don't forget to tell her about Mrs. Ungermeyer."  
  
Lizzie laughed. " Oh,yeah."  
  
Miranda was confused. " Who's Mrs. Ungermeyer?"  
  
They both chimed in. " Our high school principal."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Miranda, it was so funny. You see, nobody had read the guide books, but Gordo being Gordo, went to go show off his skills."  
  
" HA!"  
  
" Yeah, and Mrs. Ungermeyer wasn't impressed. She called Gordo " sneaky brown-noser with a hidden agenda."  
  
Miranda was laughing so hard, she was choking.  
  
Gordo tried to glare at her, but he was laughing too.  
  
Lizzie went on, telling about how she was roomed with Kate, Gordo's promise to have adventures with her, how she met Paulo, Gordo chimed in by saying how he actually hung out with Ethan, Lizzie shushed him for interrupting and told how she went on a shopping spree, and then finally how Paulo asked her to sing for Isabella.  
  
" You actually got on stage and sang?!" Miranda asked in disbelief.  
  
Lizzie nodded, smiling. " Then, it turns out, he was lying to me, HE was the lip-syncher, and Gordo knew all this before me. Mrs. Ungermeyer was about to catch me, when Gordo stuck up for me, and got himself kicked off the trip."  
  
Miranda gasped.  
  
" Then, I was really sad, I was crying in my room for an hour, and Kate told me to get ready for the awards show or Gordo had done all this for me for nothing. I went to the awards show and saw Gordo."  
  
Gordo then explained how he met Isabella at the airport.  
  
Miranda's head was spinning. " Too much excitement," she muttered, laying down.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo laughed. " I have footage of my performance," Lizzie offered.  
  
Miranda popped up, more cheerful. " Let's go watch it!"  
  
The trio laughed, linked arms and went to go watch Lizzie's IMVA video.  
  
The End for this chapter! Notice how Lizzie and Gordo didn't mention the kiss? Hmm.... very intresting....  
  
Naah, I was just in a rush, so I didn't add it. I'll make Lizze whisper it to Miranda at night. 


	5. Meet The Press

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
Chapter 5: Meet The Press  
  
As they got into bed, Lizzie sighed and leaned over to whisper in Miranda's ear. " Miranda?" she whispered.  
  
She could hear a yawn from her other side. " Yeah?" asked Miranda sleepily.  
  
" I kissed Gordo."  
  
" That's nice," Miranda said in a daze. Her eyes slowly closed.  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened in shock. She had expected Miranda to throw a fit and ask her a million questions.  
  
'Oh well,' was Lizzie's last thought before falling asleep.  
  
In The Morning  
  
Miranda rolled on her side, sleep still clinging to her eyelids.  
  
" Mmmmm...." she groaned. She stretched her arms out and smiled as Lizzie sighed in her sleep. Hazily, she remembered Lizzie saying something about Gordo last night. What was it....?  
  
It sounded to her like..... OMG!  
  
" Lizzie!" Miranda whispered frantically, shaking her awake.  
  
Lizzie snorted and rolled over.  
  
" ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE!" Miranda yelled in her ear.  
  
Lizzie shot up, shooting a glare at Miranda. " What?" she hissed.  
  
" You kissed Gordo?!"  
  
Faint spoltches of pink appeared on Lizzie's cheek.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Miranda gasped and Lizzie blushed even harder.  
  
" But, hey..... I told you last night! You told me it was nice!"  
  
Miranda groaned and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
" Miranda?"  
  
At The Airport  
  
After the intial shock wore off, Miranda and Lizzie were giggling about it like a bunch of 4th grade girls. Gordo shook his head at them.  
  
They were about to board the plane, when Matt cried out, " I forgot my videocamera!"  
  
" Good," everybody chorused. Mrs. McGuire dragged her son onto the plane.  
  
On The Plane  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat by each other, Kate by Ethan, Jo by Sam, and Miranda by Matt.  
  
Gordo turned to Lizzie. " Had a fun time?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. " Gordo, I sang for the IMVA's, I got incredible clothes for free, and I got the sweetest boyfriend in the world. I think that sums it up to be " fun." "  
  
Gordo laughed and hesitantly took her hand. She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Grinning like fools, they settled back and watched, " Uptown Girls" on their way home.  
  
At Lizzie's House  
  
Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo, and the rest of the McGuire family hopped out of the car.  
  
" You sleeping over, kids?" Jo asked, digging for her keys in her purse.  
  
Miranda and Gordo looked at each other and nodded. " Yeah."  
  
Lizzie laughed and Mrs. McGuire finally unlocked the door.  
  
They all gasped when they saw reporters swarmed in their house.  
  
" Look! It's Lizzie McGuire!" 


	6. An Evil Plan

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
A/N: I absolutely loved the ending of that last chapter. I mean, can't you just imagine this happening?  
  
A lot of people have reviewed, saying this story is WAY different than the other " home after rome" stories. I think I agree. All the other stories are so angsty. Lizzie and Gordo stutter around each other, they are mean to each other, Miranda doesn't come back home, Lizzie starts dating Ethan....  
  
Where do you guys come up with this stuff? * chuckles*  
  
Chapter 6: An Evil Idea  
  
Lizzie blinked in shock as flashbulb lights flashed in her face.  
  
" Lizzie!" the reporters cried.  
  
She ducked her head as they swarmed around her.  
  
" How does it feel becoming an international pop star? Did you sign a record deal with Rome? Are you planning on being a singer? Do you have any comments for our viewers?" they asked her frantically.  
  
Sam McGuire glared at all of them. " I have a comment. GET OUT OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!"  
  
The reporters rushed out of the house, one even arranging a picture that had fallen off the wall back in place. He smiled nervously and slammed the door shut.  
  
" Where did they come from?" Miranda asked, still shaking from shock.  
  
Everyone looked at Matt, who looked offended.  
  
" I didn't tell them anything!" he cried.  
  
As they murmured quietly among themselves, Matt thought a little and grimaced. He didn't do it, but he had a good idea who DID.....  
  
In Matt's Room  
  
Matt picked up his phone and dialed a well known number.  
  
" Hello?" came a scratchy and deep voice.  
  
" Melina?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah. What?"  
  
" Did you send all those reporters to our house?"  
  
" I had to. Since you let that stupid Italian navy guy dump your blackmail, I figured you would thank me for the humilation!"  
  
There was a silence, as though Melina was expecting Matt to say thank you.  
  
Matt looked disgustedly at the phone, then slammed it down.  
  
" Matt?" Melina said to an empty dial tone.  
  
In Lizzie's Room  
  
Lizzie was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, her friends watching her. They were slightly amused.  
  
" You guys, how am I going to deal with this?" she cried.  
  
Gordo frowned and then brightened. " ' Member how you dealed with that modeling thing?"  
  
A slight smile tugged at Lizzie's lips. She had become a model for a week, but everybody starting treating her like Britney Spears. She soon got sick of it, and purposely messed up her next fashion show.  
  
" But I can't do that! I have a reputation now!" she said, frowning.  
  
Gordo nodded. " Yeah, you're right."  
  
" So what are you going to do?" Miranda asked quietly.  
  
Lizzie frowned. " I have no idea," she said finally.  
  
In Rome  
  
Paulo Valisari stormed angrily around his apartment. He still couldn't believe how Isabella had tricked him like that.  
  
What angered him though was that Lizzie had betrayed him. ' After all I did for her!' he thought bitterly.  
  
True, he wanted to make Isabella look stupid and Lizzie was the perfect ingredient.....  
  
Paulo jumped up and threw a pillow at his wall.  
  
A nasty smile formed on his lips. He had the perfect idea......  
  
A/N: Ooooo, trouble for Hillridge! Sorry, but I have to add drama!  
  
What will happen with Paulo and Lizzie? 


	7. Cold Feelings

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
A/N: I'm doing a poll and to my reviewers, please answer it.  
  
Q: What do you like most about Gordo?  
  
1. His smile  
  
2. His curly hair  
  
3. His eyes  
  
4. Or his body!  
  
Chapter 7: Cold Feelings  
  
Lizzie woke up to find the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She smiled softly as she felt Gordo's arms around her shoulders. She yawned and snuggled back onto him, feeling warm and contented. Her eyes slowly closed again.  
  
Gordo cracked an eye open, groaned, and closed them again. He scooted closer to Lizzie, his head on her head.  
  
Mrs. McGuire was in the doorway, watching them, smiling. It seemed only yesterday that Lizzie and Miranda got their first bra, and Gordo didn't believe he would ever be a man. Now, they were confident, cheerful, and bright young adults. She almost didn't want to wake them up.  
  
" Kids?" she murmured softly.  
  
They all groaned together and sleepily opened their eyes.  
  
" Lizzie, you know that you're grounded. Gordo and Miranda have to go home," Jo said.  
  
Lizzie moaned, " But Mom....."  
  
Jo sternly shook her finger at her and closed the door.  
  
" Hmmph!" Lizzie grunted. Gordo looked at her and smiled.  
  
In Front Of The House  
  
" Bye Miranda!" Lizzie called, waving.  
  
Miranda waved back and settled in her seat, to wink at Gordo. He felt a blush coming on. God, he was 16 years old! He was too old to be blushing!  
  
There was an akward silence as Mrs. Gordon drove up.  
  
Gordo opened his mouth, but Lizzie kissed him. His eyes widened as he felt her tongue slipping across his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.  
  
When they drew apart, they had dreamy looks on their faces.  
  
" Bye, Gordo," Lizzie said in a daze.  
  
He waved and stumbled to his car, his mind still spinning from the kiss.  
  
Lizzie chuckled softly and turned to go back inside. She hesitated and turned around again. She squinted and saw a flash of red zoom on the next street. A cold feeling washed over her. What was wrong with her?  
  
She shivered slightly and walked back inside.  
  
In Paulo's Car  
  
Paulo breathed a sigh of relief as he zoomed away from Lizzie's view. He had almost been caught, and on his first day!  
  
Stopping the car, he pulled out his list and checked off: David Gordon and Miranda Sanchez.  
  
He laughed and started the engine up again. 


	8. First Day Fights

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
A/N: Ok, so not a lot of people reviewed my last chapter, but mostly everybody liked his hair or his smile. Personally, I love his smile. * melts into a love puddle*  
  
Quote of the Day: First sign of madness, talking to your head!  
  
Chapter 8: First Day Fights  
  
Lizzie walked into her house, smiling.  
  
Her mother walked in. She said briskly, " Wash the dishes, sweetheart and-"  
  
She cut off when she saw Lizzie's goofy smile and dreamy look on her face and she smiled knowingly.  
  
" Gordo kissed you, huh?"  
  
She snapped out of her reverie. She blushed and nodded.  
  
Jo chuckled and repeated. " Wash the dishes, sweetheart."  
  
Lizzie groaned and got the dishrag out.  
  
A Hour Later....  
  
The phone was ringing at the McGuire household. Matt and Lizzie rushed towards it.  
  
Matt grabbed the phone. " Hello?" he asked coldly. Lizzie started and gave him a look of surprise.  
  
" Uhh... hey, Matt," Miranda said uncertaintly.  
  
Matt brightened. " Oh, hi Miranda. Here's Lizzie."  
  
Matt thrust the phone into Lizzie's hand and rushed off to his room. Lizzie gave him an odd look and said cheerfully on the phone, " Miranda!"  
  
Miranda laughed and switched the phone to her other ear. She was busy doing her toenails.  
  
" Why was Matt so bitter?" she asked curiously.  
  
Lizzie shuddered. " Dunno. Maybe's he's having PMS."  
  
Miranda and Lizzie giggled.  
  
In Matt's Little World  
  
The doorbell rang and Matt rushed to answer the door.  
  
He opened the door and was shocked to see Melina there.  
  
" Hi, Matt," she said timidly.  
  
Matt nodded curtly and ushered her in.  
  
" What do you want?" he asked bluntly.  
  
She sighed and muttered, " I'm sorry. I only did it to please you."  
  
Matt felt a little blush coming onto his cheeks.  
  
" Uhhh.... thanks, I guess," he said.  
  
There was an akward silence.  
  
On Three Way  
  
Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie were laughing at a joke.  
  
" That was hilarious, Gordo!" Lizzie cried, wiping her eyes. She was laughing so hard she was crying.  
  
He laughed and replied, " Thanks."  
  
* I'm gonna have their first name initials, 'cause I'm too lazy to write their whole names!*  
  
M: So what are we doing tommorow? G: Digital Bean? M: No way. Now that Lizzie is famous, she doesn't need this attention! L: Yeah. Tommorrow's the first day of high school and I'm betting I'm gonna get mobbed for autographs. * Silence* Miranda breaks the silence: Well, see you guys tommorow! L&G: Bye!  
  
In Miranda's Room  
  
Miranda hung up the phone and sighed. Now that Lizzie and Gordo were going out, she didn't know how to act around them. ' Just be yourself' a nagging little voice in her head said.  
  
She scowled. " I can't exactly be myself. Me is cracking jokes about Gordo and gushing with Lizzie about Ethan. Can't exactly do that anymore!" she muttered.  
  
She sighed again. " Great, I'm talking to myself!"  
  
Miranda's mom popped her head in her doorway. " First sign of madness, talking to your head!"  
  
Miranda groaned.  
  
The Next Day  
  
At school, Lizzie was a hit. Everybody was asking her how it felt to be a popstar.  
  
" Well, I only sang one song..." she was stammering.  
  
Suddenly, Kate pushed through. * Yay! She's back!* " Leave her alone! Go away and do your mindless teenager things!"  
  
Everybody was shocked to see Kate sticking up for Lizzie. Shocked, they walked off.  
  
Gordo smiled at Kate and Lizzie slapped fives with her and giggled.  
  
Miranda was staring at her, hurt. " Since when did you become such good friends with Kate?" she spat.  
  
Angry and hurt, she walked off.  
  
" No, Miranda, wait!" Lizzie desperately called.  
  
There was no response. Depressed, Lizzie sighed and pushed her long blond hair over her shoulder.  
  
It was official. She had ruined her first day of High School. 


	9. Another Concert

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
Chapter 9: Another Concert  
  
Lizzie stared dully at the blackboard where her Math teacher, Mrs. Killey, was droning on and on about how much fun it was to solve Algebra equations.  
  
She sighed and twisted around in her seat to look at Miranda. Miranda was busy scribbling down some notes and scowling. Apparently, she was still in a bad mood about Lizzie and Kate. Miranda looked up and they locked eyes. Tears filled Miranda's eyes and she raced out of the classroom.  
  
Mrs. Killey shouted, " Mrs. Sanchez, where do you think you're going?!"  
  
Lizzie jumped up and ran after her.  
  
Gordo made a movement to get up, but Mrs. Killey glared at him, daring him to move. He shrank back in his chair.  
  
In The School Courtyard  
  
Miranda was hunched on her knees, crying softly into her hands.  
  
Lizzie kneeled by her and whispered, " Miranda?"  
  
Miranda started and choked out, " Shouldn't you be passing notes with Kate?"  
  
Lizzie sighed and replied, " Miranda, what's wrong with me and Kate being friends?"  
  
Miranda's eyes flashed angrily. " Let me tell you why. She has tortured us for the past years. She almost made me ruin my brand new blouse on Picture day...."  
  
TL: That is so last century ago! Truce?  
  
Miranda continued, " She constantly made fun of us. She made fun of my dead ancestors, she stole Ethan from you all the time....."  
  
She stopped and softly asked, " So, is Kate your new best friend?"  
  
Lizzie chuckled and squeezed Miranda's shoulder. " No, Miranda! You are my number one amiga and Gordo is my number 1 amigo! Kate is just some one who needs a chance."  
  
Miranda laughed too and dried her tears. " Sorry if I've been a brat. I just felt so left out. You all went to Rome and I stayed home."  
  
TL: Wow, Miranda could be a poet! That rhymes!  
  
Lizzie said, " Just give her a chance. ' Kay?"  
  
Miranda nodded and they stood up, hugging briefly.  
  
" You do know we're gonna get detention for this right?" Miranda asked, walking back up to the school.  
  
Lizzie nodded and said, " Hey, at least we'll be in it together!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
At Home  
  
Jo was busy eating an apple when Lizzie walked in.  
  
" Lizzie!" she called.  
  
Lizzie walked in. " Yeah?"  
  
Jo was frowning and pointed at the newspaper.  
  
Lizzie picked it up and gasped.  
  
The headline read:  
  
POPSTAR GETS DETENTION! REBEL ON THE LOOSE!  
  
Lizzie groaned and wailed, " How did they find out?!"  
  
Jo shook her head. " What I want to know is why you got detention!"  
  
Lizzie gulped.  
  
In Rome  
  
Isabella was storming around her stage.  
  
" Sergei, what am I going to do?! Nobody will come to my concerts, now that Lizzie McGuire quit!"  
  
Sergei was looking at Isabella in amusement. " Perhaps, you could convince the girl to do another concert with you?"  
  
Isabella grunted in frustration. " She declined all offers. How will this one help?"  
  
" Tell her it is for the needy."  
  
Isabella frowned. " That would be a lie."  
  
She smiled. " Works for me!"  
  
At Lizzie's House  
  
Lizzie was busy folding her clothes when the phone rang.  
  
" Hello?" she asked.  
  
" Lizzie!" came a cheerful, Italian voice.  
  
She gasped. " Isabella?"  
  
" The one and only!"  
  
They both laughed and Lizzie pressed on, " Wow! I can't believe you remembered my phone number!"  
  
* Note: I is Isabella and L is Lizzie.*  
  
I: I am your twin, no? L: Well....techicanlly, no. But you kinda are! * Laughs* I: Lizzie, I have a proposition. I am doing a concert for the needy and I need your help. They won't buy tickets unless you sing with me! * gasps* L: You want me to sing with you? I: How do you Americans say it?..... Oh! DUH! * Laughs* L: Sure! I mean, let me ask my mom! I: Call me back tonight! L: Okay. Ciao and thanks!  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and squealed.  
  
" MOOOM!"  
  
Later That Night in Gordo's Room.......  
  
Gordo was busy surfing the net when Lizzie's screename popped up on his buddy list. He smiled. * melts. and what a cute smile!*  
  
DiReCtOrKiNg: Hi Lizzie! Blonde_Sweetie: Hi, Gordo! I have great news! DiReCtOrKiNg: WHAT?! WHAT?! Blonde_Sweetie: Gordo, calm down! Oh, BRB, Miranda's on! RANDAme: HI! Blonde_Sweetie: Ok, here's my good news! I'M DOING ANOTHER CONCERT WITH ISABELLA! DiReCtOrKiNg: Awesome! RANDAme: Great! RANDAme: Hey, I'm really happy for you, Lizzie, but I gotta jet! Bye! Blonde_Sweetie: Bye, Miranda! RANDAme has signed off DiReCtOrKiNg: Lizzie, I have a question. Blonde_Sweetie: What? DiReCtOrKiNg: Am I your boyfriend? Blonde_Sweetie: ' Course you are, silly! ARRGH! Gotta do homework! Love ya! Blonde_Sweetie has signed off DiReCtOrKiNg has signed off  
  
In Rome  
  
Isabella smiled smugly. She was about to become a popstar again! 


	10. Everyone Has A Crush

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
A/N: Since I'm good at making stories, not songs, I'm gonna have Lizzie and Isabella sing " What Dreams Are Made Of" and " Can't Help Falling In Love."  
  
Chapter 10: Everyone Has A Love  
  
Lizzie woke up to find sun shining in her eyes. Cheerfully, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and leaped out of her bed. As she looked for clothes, she twirled around her room.  
  
" Wise man say..... only fools rush in...... But I can't help..... Falling in love with you!" she sang loudly.  
  
Jo knocked on her door and said sleepily, " Sweetie, can you please be quiet? Matt is trying to sleep."  
  
She sighed and nodded. Jo left the room. Lizzie, humming more softly, picked out a dark red skirt with a sparkly red long sleeved sweater. With her curling iron, she curled her hair and spread some dark red lipstick on.  
  
" Fabolous," she said to herself. Giggling, she bounded downstairs.  
  
At School  
  
Lizzie was busy talking to Miranda about the concert when a boy walked in the classroom. Her eyes widened in shock and curiousity.  
  
" Who is he?" hissed Miranda frantically. " He is C-U-T-E!"  
  
Their English teacher, Mr. Digs * LOL!*, smiled and said pleasantly, " And just who are you, young man?"  
  
The boy answered with a deep voice, " Someone you all know."  
  
Grinning, he took off his sunglasses and Lizzie gasped.  
  
" LARRY?!" shrieked Kate.  
  
At Lunch  
  
Larry Tudgeman was surrounded by girls at the lunch table. Normally, he'd be flustered, but the new Larry was calm, cool, and confident.  
  
" I decided to make a little " change"," he was saying loudly.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. " Little? He made a LITTLE change? Puh-lease!"  
  
Gordo laughed. Miranda was busy staring at Larry. Gordo nudged her.  
  
Miranda started. " Huh? Oh, Haha!" She smiled weakly, then went back to staring at Larry.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes again and asked Gordo, " You'll be at my concert..... right?"  
  
Gordo took her hand and gave her a warm smile. " Of course. When is it again?"  
  
" This Saturday! Cool, huh?" She exclaimed.  
  
Miranda was back to Planet Earth now and squealed along with Lizzie. " My best friend: A Popstar!" she said dramatically.  
  
Lizzie modestly waved her hands and laughed.  
  
Gordo was busy staring in disbelief at a person standing behind Lizzie. He was tall, muscular..... but he had shaved his head!  
  
" Ethan?!" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Lizzie turned around and gasped. " Oh my God!" she shrieked.  
  
Kate came running over, took one look at Ethan, and fainted.  
  
" Like my hairstyle?" Ethan asked, completly obvlious to the controversy he was causing.  
  
In Rome  
  
Isabella smiled proudly as the last tickets were sold to her concert.  
  
" We did it, Sergei, we did it!" she yelled. He smiled at her.  
  
" I feel great, but guilty. How will Lizzie feel when she sees all of Rome's most important fashion designers in the audience instead of needy little kids?" Isabella asked, sighing.  
  
Sergei frowned, but then brightened. " Why don't we invite the little kids too?"  
  
Isabella smiled warmly at him, and he blushed. " That is a good idea," she said.  
  
In The McGuire's Living Room  
  
Matt and Melina were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing.  
  
" Melina, you coming to Lizzie's concert?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and looked ashamed. " I'm really sorry for ratting on her to the newspapers. I only did it, because I thought you'd be impressed. I never meant for you to get mad. You see, Matt, I really lik-"  
  
She was cut off by Matt's lips on hers.  
  
In Lizzie's Dizzy World * sorry, had to say that!*  
  
Lizzie was trying very hard to study, but the fact that Gordo was sitting by her was making it very difficult.  
  
He turned to look at her with his blue? * what's his eye color?* eyes and frowned. " Lizzie, you all right?"  
  
She stammered, " Yeah. This is kinda uncomfortable."  
  
He nodded and scooted his chair away. She frowned and scooted it back towards her.  
  
His eyes full of surprise, she leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. He groaned and pulled her closer to him.  
  
After they broke apart, they were left panting for breath and staring at each other. 


	11. Getting Ready

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
A/N: OMG, you guys, I have not updated for 2 whole months! I am soooo sorry! My brain totally freezed on the story. I decided that this chapter will start off with Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda meeting Isabella at the airport.  
  
Speaking of Isabella..... I got a lot of reviews saying that Isabella would never do that mean plan! Did you people not read my last chapter?! She decides not to do that! For one thing, she wasn't being mean to Lizzie. A lot of people do that. Plus, I could see Isabella doing that. I'm not saying I think she's mean or anything, I can just see her doing that.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Lizzie hopped impatiently from foot to foot. " When is she gonna get here?!" she complained.  
  
Gordo and Miranda exchanged amused glances.  
  
" What's her name again?" Miranda asked. Since Miranda had not gone to Rome, she did not know all about Isabella.  
  
" Isabella.... * AGGH! What's her last name!* Something, I can't remember. Oh, Miranda, she is soo cool! She looks exactly like me, except her hair is chesnut brown. You are going to freak out when you see her!" said Lizzie excitedly.  
  
" It's way, way, freaky," said Gordo with a grin. Lizzie chuckled softly.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
" Flight 413 now boarding from Rome, Italy. Please wait for them to unload," came a cheery voice over the intercom. Lizzie let out an excited squeal and Miranda was grinning.  
  
They scanned over everybody's heads, until they noticed her.  
  
" ISABELLA," they all shouted. She turned towards them, a smile on her face.  
  
" Lizzie!" cried Isabella with her Italian accent.  
  
They hugged each other tightly. Isabella turned towards Gordo. " Gordo, Si?"  
  
He nodded and she hugged him briefly. She then looked at Miranda.  
  
" Lizzie, who is your American friend?" she asked.  
  
Miranda blushed and answered, " My name's Miranda."  
  
Isabella smiled warmly at her. She then turned back to Lizzie. " Ready for your concert?" she asked.  
  
Lizzie frowned. " Isn't it two days away?"  
  
Isabella's eyes widened. " They didn't tell you?! Oh, Lizzie, it's tonight!"  
  
They were now in the car. Lizzie let out a loud shriek. Gordo and Miranda grimaced.  
  
" Oh my god! What am I supposed to do?!" she yelled.  
  
Isabella smiled confidently. " Leave it up to me, Gordo, and Miranda."  
  
In The Dressing Room at Hillridge High School  
  
" Okay.... hair should be two low braids! Classy, yet sophiscated! Dress is a cute li-"  
  
Miranda interrupted the designer. " Umm... why don't you let me and Isabella plan this?"  
  
He frowned at her. " This is for trained professionals!"  
  
Isabella walked towards him, a pretty smile on her face. " Georgio, please, take a break! We'll be fine!"  
  
Still disgruntled, Georgio left the room. Miranda and Isabella exchanged high fives.  
  
A Few Minutes Before The Show  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were standing outside the stage. Lizzie was nervous.  
  
" Gordo, what if I mess up? What if I forget the words? What if they all hate me?" she asked, eyes wide and fearful.  
  
He sighed and smiled gently at her. " Lizzie, you're perfect. You're not going to mess up!"  
  
She blushed and took his hand, pulling him closer to her.  
  
She kissed him gently, then more strongly as Gordo's hands gripped the back of her neck.  
  
OOO, Romance!  
  
Last Chapter is Next Chapter! 


	12. Santa Clause Lane

The Lizzie McGuire Movie: Home after Rome  
  
A/N: WAAAH! It's the last chapter! Oh, I'm gonna miss this story!!!!  
  
Ohhhhh.... my throat is killing me! Dang cold!  
  
I changed the 2nd song to " Santa Clause Lane"  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANNUKAH! HAPPY KWANZA! HAPPY HAPPY! HO HO HO!  
  
Chapter 12: Santa Clause Lane  
  
Lizzie gulped and stared nervously at Isabella. Isabella smiled warmly at her and gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
" ..... Isabella and Lizzie McGuire!" rang the announcer's voice. Loud cheers filled the stadium.  
  
" Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?" sang Isabella beautifully.  
  
Lizzie's voice slightly quavered as she sang, " I could almost the kiss the stars for shining so bright."  
  
Isabella: When I see you smiling, I go oh, oh, oh  
  
Lizzie became more confident as she looked at the crowd clapping and yelling for her.  
  
Lizzie: I would never want to miss this.... ' cause in my heart I know what this is....  
  
Both: Hey Now! Hey Now! This Is What Dreams Are Made Of!  
  
Isabella: I've got somewhere I belong  
  
Lizzie: I've got somebody to love  
  
Both: This is what dreams are made of!  
  
Few Minutes Later...  
  
When they finished the song, Lizzie said, " Ok, I have a new song to sing. It's called " Santa Clause Lane"  
  
She looked at Miranda, nodded, and Miranda turned her volume up.  
  
I remember last Christmas Eve  
  
Something happened that I couldn't believe  
  
I went for a walk  
  
As the snow came down  
  
And when it stopped, I was in a different town  
  
Lizzie was surprised when fake snowflakes started falling off the stage. Suprised-but pleased.  
  
Lizzie looked like a Winter Princess. Her blonde hair was held back by a fluffy white headband and her white turtleneck and tan jeans looked perfect together.  
  
' Thank you, Isabella!' she thought  
  
And the sign said have no fear  
  
You're not lost  
  
You're here....  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
Gordo stared at Lizzie from backstage. He was really proud of her. He grinned when she looked over at him. Pink tinged her cheeks.  
  
Walkin' this Christmas  
  
Down Santa Clause Lane  
  
No need to wonder  
  
No need to explain  
  
Just have some faith in what you see  
  
You're right here where you wanna be  
  
Walkin' this Christmas....  
  
Down Santa Clause Lane  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
Miranda filled with pride as her best friend took the stage: the place where she belonged.  
  
Elves were standing in the street  
  
Snowmen and reindeer came out to greet  
  
Silver bells chimed from far away  
  
And Santa rode by on an open sleigh  
  
Isabella gave Miranda the sign to cue Gordo to signal the silver bells. * Confusing, isn't it?!*  
  
And he told me have no fear  
  
You're not lost, you're here....  
  
ISABELLA'S POV  
  
Isabella smiled happily as Lizzie sang her heart out on the stage. She was glad that Lizzie was the one who looked like her.  
  
Walkin' this Christmas  
  
Down Santa Clause Lane  
  
No need to wonder  
  
No need to explain  
  
Just have some faith in what you see  
  
You're right here where you wanna be  
  
Walkin' this Christmas  
  
Down Santa Clause Lane  
  
Lizzie searched the crowd until she found her mom, dad, Kate, Ethan, and even Matt and Melina! She waved to them.  
  
I don't know how  
  
I don't know when  
  
But one day I'll be back again  
  
Gordo smirked and started to walk on the stage. Half of him still didn't believe he planned to do this, but half of him was excited.  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened curiously when she saw him.  
  
And he told me have no fear  
  
You're not lost, you're here...  
  
Lizzie was cut off from the song when Gordo kissed her sweetly on the lips, on live T.V.  
  
This was the best present she could ever ask for.  
  
Stepping back, he smiled at her.  
  
" Keep singing!" he mouthed.  
  
Walkin' this Christmas  
  
Down Santa Clause Lane  
  
No need to wonder  
  
No need to explain  
  
Just have some faith in what you see  
  
You're right here where you wanna be  
  
Walkin' this Christmas....  
  
Down Santa Clause Lane  
  
When Lizzie finished the song, everybody clapped loudly and she beamed.  
  
She definetly had taken a walk down Santa Clause Lane.  
  
THE END!  
  
Hope you guys liked this series!  
  
Do you want me to continue my June Port or my Letters of Love and War series? 


End file.
